The Little Things
by PaleFlutters
Summary: A series of drabbles about my favorite pairing... Kevin/Gwen! Most of them won't involve aliens and such but it will DEFINITELY have fluffy little moments, hence the title. We need more Gwevin fics! Reviews make me write! HIATUS
1. What a Drag

"Where _is_ that stupid kid?" Kevin asked, tapping the ground beneath his boot at a faster pace.

His back was slightly leaning against his slick prized camaro, arms crossed in an impatient fashion. Gwen on the other hand who currently had her nose in another one of her spell casting books was sitting comfortably without irritation in the passenger's seat. They had been expecting Ben to show up at their latest hang out, Mr. Smoothy for quite sometime now. She knew all too well of the bad boy's short and viper temper and found the remark as an opportunity of retaliation.

She tucked a stray chunk of crimson hair behind her ear and retorted, "You know Kevin, that stupid kid you're talking about just so happens to be my cousin."

He scoffed, "Yeah well so much for being a reliable cousin, we've been waiting for him for at least an hour now. I've had two drinks already."

She rolled her eyes and noted that he began to fidget in place, causing the car to rock much to her annoyance. Something about him struck her oddly today, he was acting a lot stranger than usual. Since when did Kevin not care about damaging his precious automobile? Her slender fingers flicked a page over and she attempted to regain her concentration back to an intriguing charm but to no avail. She slammed her book shut.

"So then what's it to you if you already had something to drink?"

"I don't know," he stuffed his index finger in his mouth, nibbling on what was left of a nail, "What if those DNAliens showed up? What if— What if— that's it!"

He swung open the green door and virtually hurled himself inside. It was no surprise to Gwen that he wanted to take off without her cousin or simply take off after him for a senseless beating but what came instead was a definite shock. Without a moments hesitation he crawled across his seat and hunkered over her body, flesh brushing against flesh. A whirl of scarlet flushed her cheeks as she questioned his purpose. She didn't complain for his sudden closeness and especially since he smelled so good, a distinct spiced musk that only Kevin bore. It was very masculine and it was very Kevin. In fact she was beginning to enjoy this.

But she was losing train of reality fast and soon realized he wasn't practically on top of her for _her_. He had opened the glove compartment before her knees and rustled through the heaping yellow scraps of tickets for something. Still blushing, she tried to make out what he was searching for until he finally retrieved a white box with red embellishment and a tiny silver container next to it. She gasped, realizing what they were.

"Kevin!" she scolded, getting out and heading fast around the nose of the car to where he rested against the driver's door again, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He smirked, smacking the box reading 'Marlboro' against his palm. He drew out a thin white cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, lighting it with his sliver Zippo.

"You wouldn't dare. Don't you know that's such a hazard to your health? Not to mention a horrible message that you're sending out to kids," she gestured towards a few children crossing in front of their parking stall.

Her desperate plea for him to stop what he was doing failed unquestionably as he sucked on the flimsy stick and pulled it away from his mouth with two idle fingers.

"Such a shame isn't it?" he winked as two streaks of smoke puffed out of his nostrils like a hungry dragon at bay.

Gwen crossed her arms at his lack of self suppression and meanwhile still overwhelmed by uncontrollable hormones. She liked him, there was no doubt about that, but _why_ puzzled her to an extreme. Was it because of his looks? Maybe it was his charm? And it most certainly wasn't because of his bad reputation. She loathed that.

"Why do you have to be such a guy?" she pressed.

He snorted, taking in another long and exaggerated drag, the tip glowing in golden embers, "Why do you have to be such a mom?"

Her mouth dropped. A mom? Is that what he thought of her?

"Excuse me," she said, now standing in front of him.

He exhaled a gray fog up above them and smiled with everything but happiness, "There's nothing wrong with being little miss goody two shoes. If you're afraid of a little smoke then that's not my problem."

Her emerald eyes narrowed in on his chocolate ones, "Real smooth with the peer pressure Kevin but its not working."

His grin faded and a black brow arched, "Peer pressure? What are you talking a—"

A rather irrational impulse drove her to cut him off and swipe the halfway burned out fag from his lips and stuffed it between her own. She mimicked his actions and inhaled a ridiculous amount of tobacco into her lungs. What was she doing? It was a poor attempt to rid him of smoking and the attempt came at a pricy cost. Her facial features grimaced as it was slowly cutting off all the oxygen supply her body had, burning her chest. Stupidly realizing that she was choking she put up a weak front that she had enjoyed it, when Kevin obviously knew what was wrong as her face faintly turned a shade of blue.

"You might wanna breathe Gwen," he suggested absently.

She remained just the same, if not turning different colors now. It was then he dropped the pack of Marlboro's and Zippo, taking her by the shoulders in hopes of shaking her back to the present.

"Gwen Breathe!"

She wanted to breathe but she grew nauseatingly dizzy and began to sway her weight from foot to foot. Her spine shivered and her hands became jittery. The front of holding her breath became stuck in an unintentional notion. And just as her sight flashed over fuzzy and white, Kevin quickly plucked away the orange filter of the dead cigarette and smothered his lips against hers, blowing into her mouth. Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

Reflexes kicked in and she tore her mouth away from his and began coughing heavily, sucking in air like it was her first breath. Her lungs continued to heave for oxygen and all the while she giggled somewhere inside.

He embraced her with caring arms, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." She wrapped her arm around his neck, still feeling light headed and awkward about the situation, "How did you know what to do?"

He half laughed. Truth be told it was more of his ego that had saved the day than anything else. It was only common sense that she needed a kick start to breathing again but testosterone had a mighty role too.

"A hunch," he said coolly. "You scared the hell out of me, you know."

She panted and managed to get out an apology. He sighed with a sense of security that she was okay. But then his face grew hot as he licked his lips, tasting her sweetness again. As he let her catch her breath he looked down to the previous joys of his life, ashamed. When he felt her strong enough to hold herself up he let her go and grabbed hold of the cigarettes and lighter. She turned and winced at them.

"Let's set a good example to the kiddos."

He left to the nearest bin and tossed them away to Gwen's joyful relief. Then she brightened up again.

But he returned with a devious and prideful smirk plastered across his face. "Is it strawberry?"

Her smile vanished as she watched him with a peculiar eye. What was he talking about?

"Pardon?"

His smile broadened, "Your chapstick flavor. Is it strawberry?"

She nearly choked again, gasping in surprise at such a stupid and Kevin-like remark. After all she _was_ using strawberry chapstick. She liked him, there was no doubt about that, but she needed to change the subject in order to desperately save her the embarrassment.

"Look its Ben!" she pointed in a direction unknown to even herself but when he looked away, following her finger, lo and behold was Ben Tennyson in the flesh.

"Oh look at that. It _is_ Ben," she muttered softly.

He looked bothered. Standing there with a smoothie in his hand and with his mouth gaped wide open, brightly showing the colors of the goof he really was. Come to think of it, he looked like he had been there for a while. _Staring_ with green eyes bulged. Both Kevin and Gwen understood why and they looked to opposite directions in a hurry bearing vermillion cheeks.

"An explanation would be fantastic right about now." Ben mused aloud.

* * *

**Poor Ben and his awesome smoothie being fashionably late, tsk tsk. I'm not quite sure how this turned out but I certainly had fun writing it. I previously watched 'The Gauntlet' the other day and this had to be done! Kevin's naturally a badass and Gwen is naturally attracted to that whether she knows it or not. WE all do. 8D**

**So I apologize kiddies if you're super young and read this with the intention of "zomg I wanna smoke now". The purpose isn't that but instead the opposite. It's not as cool as it looks, take Gwen for a horrid example. **

**Reviews are seriously appreciated.**


	2. Think Twice

As much as Kevin saw himself as the macho debonair with an irresistible roguish charm to top it off, he was a little concerned about what was in store for him in the very near future.

He had been driving for what seemed like a lifetime, his destination being Gwen's house. It took long enough for Ben to finally persuade the tough guy into asking his cousin out on a date. And though he agreed, he felt very unsure about his actions. Not about asking her though, that was cake. It was the thought of a relationship that frightened him more than anything. It was the thought of losing her friendship if the tiniest thing went wrong but it also pained him knowing that friendship was all he had with her at the moment. So he gave into his former rival's advice and planned a very simple get together with the lavish red head he had grown so very fond of lately.

As he exited the freeway's turnpike he briefly checked his reflection in the mirror. Frowning, he began to regret not doing much of anything to dress up his look for the special occasion. After all, he was a guy and the last time he checked, guys don't 'doll up'. But the only thing he had done that was off the norm to his regular hygiene routine was simply combing out his lengthy onyx mane to a finer style and brushed his teeth an extra set of times during the day. He smirked, 'just in case'.

Not long after the streets became more and more familiar he grew more and more anxious. Again his grin vanished from sight. His nerves were on edge and he knew that he needed to settle down before he did something stupid as usual.

Then like a cliché at its best he felt a light flicker on in his head, _music_. Nothing was better than a good old jam of rock and roll to distract his attention. But to his dismay he had remembered that a favorite album of his had been stolen from him recently.

'Most likely Cash and his stupid geek sidekick when they trashed my car' he thought presumptuously to himself. It was unfortunate that it was the only CD that had been in his camaro too. He groaned, tightening his grip around the steering wheel, seeing that he was to drive without any good tunes. Besides, it seemed that nothing to his likings was ever on the radio nowadays.

And so he finally found himself at the end of the road, Gwen's place. He briskly parked in the driveway, noting that her parents weren't home. A faint dirty thought coursed through his mind but he shook his head and tossed the fantasy aside. He may have been a bad kid but he knew when to quit it with the ladies, especially since it was Gwen. She was different and he respected her… most of the time.

Gradually he made his way to the front door and swallowed with apprehension, softly ringing the door bell twice. A faint scatter and scramble behind the door emitted until a familiar voice echoed out "Come in!"

He hesitantly did as told and entered the quiet and dimly lit house, shutting the door behind him. Where was she?

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon!" her perky voice chimed from upstairs, "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be down in a minute!"

He sighed and responded. "Take your time!"

At the moment he felt like crashing lazily onto her living room couches for physical and psychological support. But as comfy and inviting as they looked he was far too hyped up to rest.

Then immediately his attention was stolen. He strolled over to a narrow table in the hallway, finely decorated in lace and family portraits. He winced, scanning over the unrecognizable smiling faces in their hopeful and timeless happiness. Envy surged through his veins like an outburst of wildfire but then it was quickly diminished in a downpour of rain as his sight grazed across the carefree figures of a more youthful Gwen and Ben.

Kevin had nothing like the grateful past that they had. Wishing for a perfect family became useless and childish over time. But in secrecy the rebel had continued to do so to the very day he stood waiting for his date to finish dolling up.

He rolled his ambient piercing eyes. She never had to pretty herself up for absolutely anyone. He knew all too greatly that she was a natural diamond of beauty… rare and stunning.

Turning back to the portraits he reluctantly found her parents' faces. Shuddering, her father's face in particular provoked him in an unnatural way. His face grew hot, recalling the last time he was at her house and when he first met her folks no thanks to her ambiguous Anodite grandmother Verdona. He knew that her father could see his intention straight away, that he liked her. But how?

Then a little rumble was heard on the second floor, distracting his momentary thought. He questioned himself whether asking if she was okay. But decided it was too nosy of him and considered that she was probably rushing about in pursue of whatever girlish needs she had to fulfill. And before he could think of anything else the rumble came again only louder this time. He cocked his head in queue as a static-like and indistinct murmur flooded out into his presence.

"You okay Gwen?"

Waiting patiently at the foot of the staircase he heard no reply except the same queer noise coming from the above darkness. It paused and faded out only to quickly fade right back in a matter of seconds.

He started up the stairs and stopped. "This is invasion of privacy Kevin" he sarcastically reminded himself.

That didn't stop him though, curiosity had the better half of him and so did his worries for her safety.

"Just see if she's alright." He chanted under his breath.

He silently tip toed up the stairs as best he could, noticing that the closer he grew the softer the noise became. It made no sense until he reached the top, discovering that the noise remained at a neutral low pitch now. He had been up there once and remembered exactly where her room was and to his surprise the wooden door was open. Shyly peeping inside, he came to the conclusion that the noise was definitely coming from her room. But Gwen was nowhere in sight.

'In plain sight that is', he mentally reminded himself.

It was clearer now and he managed to make out that it was only a steady stream music droning out from the flanking white door to the far end of her bedroom.

"She's fine," he whispered reassuringly. "Now go back downstairs before she— oh what's this?"

Once more his attention was caught in the snares of a distinctly familiar grimy cloth draped casually over her bed rest. In disbelief he snatched it from its residence and shook his head as the music continued to play in the night darkened background.

"This is _my_ handkerchief." His brows furrowed in confusion, "Why would she have it?"

He could barely identify the words to the song playing in the room behind him but it was beginning to sound startlingly familiar. Placing the white cloth back onto its original sitting, his curiosity sprouted more questions than he could possibly fathom. Grinning in a boyish glee he found that the door was cracked ajar, spilling out light and a steam of heat with the music muttering incoherently. And to his delight he also found that Gwen's sweet and charming voice was singing simultaneously along to the words, if not louder.

His sly and sultry eyes focused on the door as he quietly closed in for the kill. The closer he grew to her the closer his conscious grew less and less of a thing that mattered. After all, she did take his handkerchief. His own privacy was invaded so he considered that hers should be too. All in good fun of course. He pressed his back firm against the wall beside the door and peeked into the glowing space ajar.

To his horror _and_ excitement, he discovered the well filled out silhouette of Gwen behind a pastel blue shower curtain, scrubbing her hair like mad as she chirped out words along to a male's voice that streamed from a stereo basking in glory upon her sink. He sucked in a wince of air. Pealing his face away from the door he slapped his eyes with both his hands, slumping down to the floor in a blushing manner. He had to get out and downstairs fast but initial shock kept him from doing so. And as he was stuck sitting there listening to her sing in naïve carelessness he suddenly realized what she was singing.

"_What is it you really want?_" he heard her practically belt out. "_I'm tired of asking_."

Music droned in again and he neared his head closer and brought himself to look again but he directed his eyes only towards the sink. His assumption was correct. There on top of the silver stereo was an old and cracked CD case that resembled very much like the CD he had recently 'lost'. He grinned and reared his head, only letting his ear come to close contact with her bathroom's door.

"_You're gone; I'm wasted_."

The spattering of the shower added a refined and pristine affect to her lulling tone against the lowered music accompanied by the artist's voice.

"_When I_

_Showed up_

_And he _

_Was there,_

_I tried _

_My best,_

_To grin _

_And bear_."

Kevin shut his eyes, his smiling lips mouthing the words as well.

"_And took_

_The stairs_

_But didn't stop at the street._

_And as we speak,_

_I'm going down._"

Currently not being able to help himself, his lip syncing eventually became a whisper and the silent whisper slowly became a happy go lucky sing song tone.

"'_Cause she spread_

_Her love_

_And burned me up._

_I can't_

_Let go._

_I can't get out._

_I've said_

_Enough._

_Enough by now._

_I can't let go._

_I can't get out._"

He couldn't believe what was going on. But happy enough he raised himself to stand and listened to the remainder of the song that she beautifully mastered in her own lovely voice.

"_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn._

_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around, come around,_

_No more._

_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn._

_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around…_

_No more._"

The very instant he heard her swivel the squeaking shower dial off he began inching his way from the door and slipped out of her eloquently chic teenage room. He found it extremely difficult not to smile as he willingly fell onto one of the previously inviting living room sofas. It seemed that luck was purposefully by his side tonight. He felt impeccably invincible.

He needn't worry over the freshness of his breath anymore or the wild and shameless waves of his midnight black locks. Those things became trivial now that he had quite the idea about Gwen's once uptight and sophisticated demeanor. When it came down to hard concrete evidence, his lovable admirer was the same old Gwen, the same upbeat, niggling, wacky red head that had the sole intention of being everything _but_ a child. He sniggered; his hands intertwining together to support the back of his head. She was nothing like a child. He was utterly sure of that now, her anatomy guaranteed it.

He shook his head and tried his best to erase the mental image of a bare glistening wet Gwendolyn Tennyson in her shower. It was difficult but he managed to think of other things instead. Like their friendship. She was the closest friend he's ever known and it tore him inside that he thought of her that way. She wasn't a plastic model in a magazine or a pretty girl walking down the street. She was his _friend_ and he never knew anyone that would want to care for the freak everybody saw him as, except her, she _cared_. It made him happy. _Complete_.

Then without much time wasted, his ears perked at the sound of light foot steps declining down the stairs. He took a breath, turned, and almost immediately lost his sense of wit. She climbed down in a glowing state of beauty, not once tearing her gaze from his. He swallowed hard. Much to his pleasure she had dressed down for their first date. In fact, it reminded him of the old days when he was bad and she was good, more fascinating than ever. She bore her flouncing auburn hair partially up, wearing a white tank, followed by a pair of simple dark jean pants, hugging her curvy legs with a pair of black converse to top it off.

She giggled, noticing his limp limbs and drooping broad shoulders. The debonair quickly shot up.

"Took you long enough," he said with a masked sense of impatience.

Again she laughed and approached him with an unexpected hug. He returned the squeeze; she was smarter than he thought. It seemed that wonders never cease.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" she let him go and dazed at him with somber jade eyes, "Don't look at me like that Kevin. I'm not much of a sight to see."

He snorted. "I wouldn't think twice about how wrong you are right now, Gwen."

Her body stiffened and her face paled over at his simple yet precise choice of words.

"It's too stuffy in here, we should get going now." She mumbled.

He offered his arm and she linked hers with his. _Perfect fit_.

"This way mon chéri."

* * *

**Whoo! Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback! It really got me pumped to write even more. Thank you.**

**Now this chapter in particular will be a sort of double shot, being that the next chapter will acutally _be_ their date. I don't know if all of them will be like this, but this one certainly will be. 8D I'm having a little trouble with it but please bear with me and have some patience because I'm hoping for it to be as long as this one and hopefully just as enjoyable too. If any of you guys were curious about the song that fits so fricken well with our favorite bad boy, Kevin, it's called "Think Twice" by Eve 6. Great song if you'd like to check it out. Once more... THANK YOU!**


	3. First Date

'_Mon __chéri_?' the sugar coated words floated aimlessly in and out of her conscience. Since when did Kevin pick up French? Let alone _romance_? It had been perhaps fifteen minutes since he picked her up and she still couldn't manage to drop the flattering and all the while suspicious remark. And for perhaps fifteen minutes he had been driving towards what felt like her imminent doom.

She cast him a curious glance. He appeared strained and focused on a serious thought. Gwen contemplated what exactly it was but became lost in his unreadable facial expressions. What was going on in that head of his? She was so eager to know what was on his mind, whether it was something that was going to happen or something that had already happened. Either way, she was desperate for a conversation.

"So where are we heading?"

His features remained unchanged, stoic, and silent. At first she thought he was playing his usual 'ignore Gwen' game but decided against that. He looked far too out of it to be in a playful mood. And where did the cheesy romance just now go?

She gently rapped her knuckles against his temple. "Hello? Earth to Kevin Levin. Is there anybody home?"

"Hmm?" he turned to her.

She smiled, relieved that he wasn't an alien in disguise or anything reminiscently obscure to the present situation. God forbid that anything like that happen on their first official date. She cringed in hopes that she didn't jinx herself.

She repeated slowly, "Where are we going?"

At first he was unreadable again but shortly after displaying his infamous and toothy smirk. There, was when she could tell what he might be thinking. It was that familiar and handsome grin when she saw the dominant and cocky Kevin that she had grown so accustomed to. Old habits die hard and somehow she was glad for that in this case.

"That my dear Gwendolyn would be a surprise," he cooed nonchalantly, "and you wouldn't want me to ruin any sort of surprises for you. Would you?"

She blinked. "What are you playing at?"

It was beginning to frighten her. It wasn't like him to be so vaguely mysterious, talking in circles as a man would that hid something dark. But then again, this was Kevin she was thinking about. His choice of words matched his personality. So instead she found it enticing in a discreet and forbidden sort of way.

He lifted his head up and drew his shoulders back in the exact fashion a male lion would do when approaching his mate. Smugly possessive. "Take a wild guess. You'll never find out."

Resting her chin upon the clammy palm of her hand, she dazed out of her window and noticed the looming and unwanted thunder clouds above. So much for a perfect first date. Her hopes began to diminish slowly but surely as she retorted back with a sour punch.

"Well let's see here. It could be lots of places, like the far end of some other galaxy or even a drag race. Oh, could it possibly be a car show?" she crossed her arms, "I have the strangest feeling that this is going to depend on your mood."

"Aw that hurt my feelings a little bit." He cackled, his signature witty sarcasm more present than ever. "But I'm gonna to have to say that your feeling is mistaken and you're wrong about all those places."

"And another thing—wait what?"

"Yup, you might want to grab a hold of some tissues because Miss Gwendolyn Tennyson is _actually_ wrong."

She bit back a snarling and crude remark for sake of exacerbation and instead rolled her bright emerald eyes in a reprimanded defeat. "Ha-ha. My sides are killing me."

An unnerving and sudden bitter silence washed over them. She wanted to know so badly where he was taking her. The possible horrors of his idea of a date made her wince uncontrollably. He brought it upon herself because she was perfectly fine until now.

She bit her lip anxiously, "Is it a restaurant?" Blushing, she hoped it was.

"Hardly," he replied.

She cursed at herself inside and then went straight back to the mapped out guesses in her mind. "I know… it's the festival at the pier isn't it."

"Nope."

"Okay how about-"

"For crying out loud Gwen let me just take you there already!" he snipped.

She was taken back at his quick and cynical outburst. Gwen was nothing more than curious and that did no harm but curiosity did kill the cat after all so she mellowed down on the interrogation. "_Touchy_. Can't you just give me a little hint?"

"Alright, alright," he said with a hint of remorse, occasionally stealing his eyes from the road to take a glimpse of her. "You were pretty close. It involves the car."

Her hopes dropped instantly as her nightmares were confirmed. Then she muttered a soft but audible; "Fantastic."

But before she could internally whine any further, to her astonishment he promptly steered the car into a nearly deserted parking lot. She grimaced thinking, '_Is he kidding_?' It was far worse than she had imagined a drag race or a car show, hell she'd take either one of those options right now as opposed to an empty public parking lot. This was way off the beaten track of being romantic. She made sure to keep clear distance of eye contact with him as she scrunched her face in offense at the passenger seat's window.

Kevin on the other hand, absorbed up all her negativity without even thinking about using his powers. He knew she didn't like it but he couldn't understand how she couldn't give it a chance. After all, he thought she was into these sorts of things. He was _sure_ of it. But nonetheless he remained silent and heavily concerned, waiting for her to react in some sort of way.

As the half Anodite was peering out of the window in a fit of discomfort and disgust, she began noticing that the parking lot seemed a little strange for an average lot. Her furrowed brows eased its tension and she silently investigated her surroundings. There were funny looking posts near almost every stall. On top of that there was an enormous screen displayed in front of them. Her eyes twinkled, brimmed with life as she now had a strong idea where he had taken her. Her view scanned past the grief stricken bad boy and found a brightly lit concession stand. Her answers came to an elated conclusion.

"Oh Kevin this is wonderful!" she threw her arms around his limp and faded figure. "I can't remember the last time I went to see a movie at a drive-in!"

He was confused at first but then quickly relied on his debonair instincts. "Yeah," he said coolly, "I totally knew you digged these shin digs."

Her arms eventually left his and back to her sides. More gleeful than ever, she jumped and fidgeted a little in her seat asking, "So what are we watching?"

His face fell. After all the trouble of looking into what she liked, it never really struck him about the _actual_ film. As clever as Kevin was, he felt utterly stupid and disappointed at his forgetful actions. He just didn't do that sort of thing. Why was it happening all of a sudden now?

Flashing a flirtatious wink in hopes of distracting her, he answered, "Uh…whatever plays next?"

She giggled at his lack of stamina, "Nice."

"So," he said quickly, trying his best to avoid the previous subject, "How have you been?"

She looked at him peculiarly. It was the first time he had ever asked her that. She wondered if he even cared about trivial things like that. Kevin being into small talk? This night would be far more interesting than she thought.

"Fine until it started raining," she gestured to the sheet of rain outside, now noticing that it was getting heavier as the moments passed.

"No problemo, just roll up the windows and you won't melt. I promise."

"Real charming, Kevin."

Defeated, he had nothing else to say and both of them realized that a film was starting to project onto the screen. All grew hushed as they settled themselves down and the beginning credits rolled. Unfortunately to Kevin's grim dismay, it wasn't even in color but he noticed that the ever giddy Gwendolyn on the other hand enjoyed his company just as much as the movie. That made things a lot more worth his while.

Eventually his stiff and tight muscles relaxed as he warmly flowed into the moment although to say the least that the horde of singing, tap dancing men in tail coats and top hats were seemingly clawing at his nerves. He then turned his attention to his date, glowing in all the beautiful wonders that he knew. He couldn't understand how a smart and gorgeous girl like herself would ever think about dating him. Even after all they've been through. He just couldn't fathom the idea. For whatever reason she chose to like him for, he had no point to disagree. Except for the fact that he couldn't stand the film currently playing. Wait… had they stopped altogether? No… only more tap dancing.

"Stupid black and white movie," he mumbled under his breath, "I wanna jump in the screen and smack—"

"What?"

Gwen's calm voice interjected into the conversation with himself. His eyes went wide and he mentally cursed at himself for not being quiet enough.

"Umm… snacks," he said suddenly, "Do you want some snacks?"

She twirled her index finger around a ginger wave of her hair, "A soda sounds nice right now."

"Soda," he sighed. "Sure thing. I'll be right back."

He slipped his hand into the door handle and plopped it open, rushing out into the rain and under the cold but all the while dry awning of the nearby concession stand. When he noticed that no one was occupying it at the moment he took the spare time to his advantage to think things over. What was _the_ Kevin Levin, the former villain, the previous escapee from the null void, so afraid of? It brought him back to think about the day that Gwen had persistently pressed him about asking her out. He knew there was nothing wrong with that and he knew that it was an okay thing of her to have done. Completely understandable; even when he said that it was the guy that did the asking. That was an excuse. Most things were. But not with Gwen, oh no. Keeping secrets from her was a lack there of. And he had trouble with that.

"Can I help ya boy?" a dreary and southern voice rattled his thoughts.

He shifted his attention to the plexiglass window and realized that the well aged man before him was there to take his order. "Oh, two cokes."

The man avoided the request and stared profusely with a cock eye. "Somethin wrong with ya boy? Ya look as nervous as a man 'bout ta propose."

Kevin's dark eyes glared down intensely at the now quivering man. How could _he_ see his anxiety too? Paranoia slithered up his spine as he tried restlessly to conceal all apprehension as best he could. Only to fail miserably. He needed a reality check. Fast. A short back glance of Gwen waiting in the car calmed his fried nerves and thankfully suppressed his urges to deck the poor guy. Then a sudden and involuntary idea came to mind.

"Actually, make that one large coke, please."

Please? Did he just say please?

"Whateva kiddo"

He stuffed the money into the man's dry wrinkled hands and left with his pride more intact than ever. It was the classic one large drink move. Nothing cheesy like the yawning stretch 'so I can rest my arm around you' sort of stunt. He had better and more original ideas up his sleeve than that. Especially if he wanted to get close to her. It had to be subtle and it had to be discrete. But it was no doubt a signal being sent.

Rushing back into the car he handed her the soda, "They only have one size at the moment, mon chéri."

She flinched. There it was. Those funny little French words again. She was starting to like the sound of them.

"Thanks," she said with hesitance as she took it, "But I can't finish this all. It's way too much."

His shifty eyes narrowed, "I'm a little thirsty too. Don't worry; I'll help you finish it."

He aided her in guzzling, make no mistake about that. Every now and then he'd purposely take it when she was going to, just another average and harmless excuse to get closer. As the motion picture loomed on in a classic cloud of romance to her, he found other ways to entertain himself, like watching Gwen instead. She was fascinating, down to the very last movement she made. At first he wasn't sure about all of that. It sounded a little creepy and stalker-like in his head. But if felt right and it was so intoxicating. He cursed himself for ever being against her as a child. He was without a cause then but not now. She was his cause. He sighed, scanning over her features without hint of boredom. And then his gaze found themselves locked upon her red luscious lips. What he wouldn't give to kiss them now.

He grinned sensationally. If she could be open about their feelings then he could be open about anything.

"Isn't that so sweet?" she said, gesturing leisurely towards the screen.

"What?" he asked. Shot back into reality.

To be blunt, he hadn't heard much of a clear word she said. He was concentrating a little too hard on the movements and flow of her mouth. He then directed his attention to the movie behind the swaying motion of the black windshield wipers, repetitively swiping at all the rain it possibly could.

There was a young man and woman talking amongst themselves within the classic mid thirties clash of being love struck.

"_Are you afraid of thunder_?" the gentleman asked softly.

The blond woman scoffed, "_Oh, no_._ It's just the noise_."

"_You know what thunder is, don't you_?" he said, growing closer to her.

Kevin had no intention of giving a hells hoot about what they were saying. But he sneered inside, thinking to himself that he and Gwen were in a similar situation themselves. It was raining and they were both in a state of affection. The bright man was the very epitome of a gentleman of that time era but that didn't matter. He wanted to charm and woo his woman, very much to the similarities of Kevin's own actions. It appeared that times never really changed after all.

"_Of course_," the woman said, "_It's something about the air_."

Kevin redirected his gaze to the observant red head as the man replied, "_No, no_. _When a clumsy cloud from here meets a fluffy little cloud from there, he billows towards her_. _She scurries away and he scuds right up to her_. _She cries a little and there you have the showers_. _He comforts her_. _They spark_. _That's the lightning_. _They kiss_. _Thunder_."

Gwen's expression became eased and flexed into a joyous state of glee. It was then she turned and caught his gander. He didn't look away.

"What?" Scarlet swirls embellished her face and she quickly took the drink to occupy her nervous and shaky hands.

His well built frame leaned close to her own petite one, leaving enough room only for comfort. "Do you kiss on a first date?" He purred into her ear.

She nearly spit out her fizzing coke at that statement, shoving the drink aside and back into the car's cup holder. She regained her poised composure and swiftly swapped a look of mortification upon her face when he knew quite better than that that she enjoyed his random quirk.

"Talk about being blunt, Romeo."

He lifted his hands up in a somewhat defeated manner, "You were blunt about trying to get me to ask you out. And guess what," he said with faint sarcasm, "I asked you out. Can't I have an equal share of the same thing?"

She bit lower lip in thought. He had a point.

"It's just a little question, Gwen," he added conspicuously.

She glowered at him. It was one thing to talk about kissing but an entirely different thing to insinuate kissing. Although she didn't mind him bringing it up, she did mind how he brought it to the conversation.

"It depends." She stirred in her seat, attempting to close in nearer to him without it being too obvious.

He felt like things were getting somewhere now. "Depends on what?" He arched a brow.

"Well," her bare shoulder brushed against his, "I guess it depends on how well the date is going. I wouldn't dare kiss a boy if he was being unreasonable."

An uneasy anger boiled up within, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ imagine Gwen kissing anyone other than himself. He inhaled deeply, making sure that his temper was in check, softly exhaling through his nose. The last thing he needed right now, was to be unreasonable.

"So how do you think our date is going so far?"

She giggled, reaching for his soft and steady hand as her fingers intertwined with his. "Let's find out."

Without a moment to spare their faces grew closer and their fervent lips at last claimed each other, becoming inseparable. Arms were strewn around necks and bodies were pressed together tight, yearning for more beckoning warmth. As delighted as they both were, nothing else came to mind except the moisture of their lips and the static discharge between their combined powers that accelerated the attraction even more.

Their reluctant mouths parted and limp foreheads rested against each other for support. With eyes locked they simultaneously sighed.

"Well that was enjoyable," Gwen sneered, stealing another kiss from his lips.

"Yeah," he said in a daze, "too bad the movie's over huh? We should do this more often."

She was a little disappointed, looking over at the ending credits. She wanted to finish watching the movie but she had no reason to complain. Things were getting heated and their relationship was racing at a faster pace than she thought. This gave her all the more reason to forget about the movie, to forget the aliens, and most of all to forget their clashing and rocky past. At least for now. Yesterday was history, she thought, running her fingertips down his smooth pale cheek. That made tomorrow more of a thing to look forward to. But then she mused, '_why end tonight when things have just begun?_'

"No way," she pulled back her lengthy and fiery red hair away from her face. "As far as I'm concerned, this date is far from over. Besides, the night is still young."

A broad toothy smirk tugged at his lips. What more could he possibly ask from her? She simply stole the words from his mouth.

"You're right. Let's keep the spark ignited."

Laughing, Gwen brought her legs up onto the chair and tucked them beneath her. "Yeah, whatever you say, sparky. So where to now?"

He couldn't wait for her to say that and the time was never more appropriate then now for him to speak up and speak his mind. As usual. "How about we venture back to your place," he brushed his lips across her ear and whispered.

"Then you can give me my CD back."

* * *

**Oh my GOSH! I send out my sincere apology to you guys. Real life has taken a toll on me unfortunately and I have had so little time to get this chapter finished. But as Kevin would say… **_**Voila! It is fini, mon chéri!**_** Ha, can you imagine our favorite rebel spicing his slang up with the language of romance for his oh so lovable Gwen? Huh? Huh? Yeah. I can. :D Oh by the way, "mon chéri" means "my dear" for those of you who didn't know.**

**And YES, the film they saw was an actual movie. It's a black and white, 1935 romantic comedy called **_**Top Hat**_**, starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers if any of you were curious and wanted to check out that remarkable and classic movie. But be warned, any Kevin-like people, it contains singing, tap dancing, and lots of other fluffy horrors that he would most likely despise. XD**

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I respect and appreciate them so very much! **


	4. Pervert

"How long can these creeps keep this up?" Gwen half shouted, casting out her pink tinted energy blasts through a shroud of hulking DNAliens.

To her right, the boys were too preoccupied with handling their own quarrels to answer her. Kevin -in a metal form- bashed ruthlessly at a now minuscule amount of aliens with Ben close by, pummeling his enemies as the towering and ever intimidating Humungousaur. Their chances at winning were highly guaranteed. The three had been battling since sundown and had continued to do so, now beneath the pale silver moonlight which gained as an advantage to their vision greatly.

Considering that plenty of aliens were fleeing from the run-down storage warehouse for safety in clear cowardice, very few were left to defeat. In a sore relief they were glad to know so.

"It's about time." Kevin grunted, willing himself back to his human form as he had finished his share of combat.

Just behind the dark haired figure stood Ben coated in a thick hide of scales, huffing in a low guttural growl, "And then there was one."

He gawked at the only quivering alien left standing. This one was his. His possessive and stalking demeanor proved it. Besides, Gwen and Kevin were free of objection and that boosted his confidence by letting him finish the job. As the yellow clad creature attempted to escape, Ben snatched its leg with ease and whirled it about, chucking it towards the side of the warehouse. But the very moment he let go, he quickly regretted it as he realized the alien was zooming in Kevin's general and unaware direction.

"Look out!" Ben warned, now in his original shape.

As swift and hasty as his words were, they were too little too late. The alien whizzed through the air and collided head-on into Kevin's side, sending them crashing through a glass sheet of window with an unfortunate shatter.

Gwen gasped, crying out "Kevin!"

The two cousins rushed into the gaping hole that was once a window and knelt at the tangled sprawl on the floor. Ben shifted the unconscious body of the DNAlien off Kevin's and winced at the sight he found. Crimson fluid flowed eagerly from the holes in the blue denim of his jeans, small shards of glass jutting out from his knees and thighs. He groaned in a fit of pain, rocking his weight from side to side.

"Nice toss Tennyson!" he snarled between gritted teeth.

The brunet sighed and leaned against the nearby wall. He felt put to shame that his old rival wasn't rendered unconscious right along side the slimy and gritty alien. As far as Ben was concerned, Kevin wasn't the kind of person he could lose sleep over if anything happened to him. He stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his blue jeans, mumbling "I did say look out, you know."

"Stop it you two," Gwen interjected, gently lifting and supporting the grimacing older teen's upper body. "It's way too late for you guys to be at each others throats. Besides… Kevin's hurt."

If it was anyone that knew how to deal with Ben's attitude the most, it was Gwen. But then there was Kevin who could care less about anybody but himself, his car, and the undeniably attractive angel that held him close in her arms.

"I'll be fine." he lied, reassuring her.

She glared at him, knowing better that he was probably in more pain than she thought. But she couldn't help flashing a curt smile. It was polite of him to say that, even if it wasn't the truth. She rolled her bright emerald eyes. The things that boy would do.

"Wait up. How late _is_ it, Gwen?" Ben said with a soft hesitance, interrupting their locked glance. Leave it to Ben to spoil their moment.

"Hold on" she said dryly, checking her cell phone with a free hand. Her eyes popped wide then she answered "It's one."

"In the morning!?" her cousin screeched, grabbing the sides of his face in shock. "I've got an essay due tomorrow and I'm not even halfway finished with it!"

Kevin chuckled aloud, "Sucks for you. Karma's a bitch huh?"

"I swear, sometimes you can be such a—"

"_Ben_" Gwen sternly voiced out, cutting him off. The last thing they needed was another fight. She made sure that as long as she was there between them, she wouldn't let that ensue. It would solve nothing and only cause more pain. More so on Kevin's part.

Then suddenly she smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't you Jet Ray yourself back home so you can work on that assignment that should have already been done," she glared at his poor choice in timing to complete schoolwork. "And I'll stay to make sure Kevin's alright."

The rebel's features tensed, noticing that she pressed his shoulder tighter into the ample chest of her embrace as she spoke. He sighed. The possibilities of what could happen if he was alone with his crush were endless. Growing giddy, the ache in his legs appeared numb as he began to daydream.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

She replied, "Definitely."

This snapped him out of his muse. "Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Not that it mattered though. He didn't mind that idea at all in fact.

Ignoring the statement, Ben raised his wrist, twisted the dial on the Omnitrix and slapped it. His body merged and twisted, contorting into the familiar burgundy tinged creature with wings. He narrowed his yellow slanted eyes and bellowed, "Thanks Gwen, I owe you one!"

Kevin grinned in a snide manner as he heard a faint mumble utter from Gwendolyn. He swore it sounded a lot like 'me too'. He couldn't tell. It could have been 'thank you' for all he knew. Whatever it was, it was certainly something to mull over as Ben lifted himself into the night's sky and rocketed out of their sight.

"Come on," she said, distracting his thoughts. "We should get you out of here."

He sneered to himself as she helped him rise from the dirty floor, wrapping a sore arm around her shoulders to support his wobbly frame.

"There's nothing like a guardian angel coming to your rescue." He pressed himself more onto her.

She scoffed. "You're hilarious."

"I know."

They soon found themselves gimping to the abandoned roadside where Kevin's precious jade ride sat quaint beneath the stars. When they reached the automobile, they stared at each other for the longest time in a blank and silent daze. No one had been injured as serious as he was now and they both knew quite plain as day that a hospital was not an option. The last thing they needed was exposure. So what would they do?

"You know those are going to have to come out." She pointed to the glass, agitating the hush between them.

He smirked, opening the door to the backseats and lamely stuffed himself inside. His narrow legs stretched across the leather vinyl, leaving his black boots dangling over the edge and out in front of her.

"Way ahead of you," he said, plucking out the shards of glass wedged between bleeding flesh with a dreaded reluctance.

Her eyes squinted as she bent over, resting a reassuring hand on his shin. "That looks painful."

Chuckling, "If it makes you feel any better, there's a first aid kit in the trunk." It was true. But it was also sarcasm. He knew he had just recently bought one in case anything had ever happened to Gwen during a fight. He guessed that the tables turned in her favor tonight.

A delighted glow enveloped her face. "That's great. Let me get it."

"You know I was just-" she left his side and to the rear of his car, "joking."

After painfully pulling out the last of the glass he slouched back and peered through the back window, watching her scramble through the mess in the trunk. He had almost everything he needed back there. He _needed_ to have everything back there. If not, then he would be without wit. Life on the streets as a boy taught him the ropes to survival. Sure his lifestyle wasn't a luxury, but the satisfaction of Gwen's company suited his taste just fine.

He noticed the clunk of the metal hood as she closed it so he straightened up, and for kicks he posed in an uncomfortable fashion in order to highlight the protrusion of his flexing biceps.

She returned and approached him with a devious glare, oblivious to the fact that he was trying to show off. His tense muscles fell limp and he returned to slouching with a defeated pout. She nudged his feet with her hips, gesturing for him to scoot up before she plopped onto the edge of the seat.

She neatly folded her hands across her lap saying, "Alright. Pants off mister."

He snorted.

"W-what'd you just say?" he said, snickering. He must have heard wrong because as honest and straight forward as Gwen was, he knew she wasn't that blunt about things. Was she? He decided that the pain must have gotten to him.

"Come on, don't make me say that again. Just take them off so I can bandage your cuts. You don't want them getting infected, do you?"

He blinked, staring without expression. She really did say that. "Look. I know you're a real forward kind of girl and I'm a real stubborn sort of guy but–"

She crossed her arms. "Pants. Off. Now." The look she bore proclaimed that she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Taken back, he sat up and began unbuttoning and unzipping as he muttered, "_Pervert_."

Her mouth dropped and the tips of her ears grew warm. "I am _not_!" She retorted.

"Oh that's right, you just want me to take off my pants so you have better access at my wounds." He said slyly.

"When you put it like that," she pouted, "it sounds perverted. I'm just trying to help, that's all."

He kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his faded jeans, saying "Go nuts." No pun to his intensions of course.

Her serious expression vanished completely and her flushing face shot down to the white medical box in her hands. She took a breath and took her time to process the moment. Without saying anything else she flipped open the kit and retrieved a roll of gauze, a handful of q-tips, and a tube of Neosporin. Sighing, she had the feeling that things were about to get interesting.

Leaning over him and keeping her sight mainly focused on his noticeably muscular legs, she could only imagine what he would say if she looked a little more north. She blinked and reflexively glanced upwards and caught a glimpse of his cotton black boxers. Thankfully, he was looking away when she stole the glimpse and her eyes quickly darted back to his cuts. She felt her face grow even hotter as she squeezed a glop of Neosporin onto a nearby q-tip and began to dab the scattered wounds as gingerly as she could.

He hissed in pain. She brought herself to look up and asked, "You okay?"

He shut his eyes tight. "Just dandy."

Now wrapping the gauze about his limbs, her forehead wrinkled at his reply. Typical Kevin. "If you're in pain just say so. Sarcasm isn't necessary."

"Wouldn't you agree that comic relief in a time like this is necessary?" he wiggled his legs.

She forced the supplies back into the box and shoved it towards his chest. He took it, puzzled.

"I think you can finish the rest on your own." She suggested, now standing. "I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom. There was one in the warehouse."

Pivoting without a backwards glance, she stormed off into the distance. Hearing him hollering something about taking her time, she huffed. She'd take all the time she needed. In fact she could take all damn night if she wanted to. No other could frustrate her quite like he would. Yet all the while she felt funny inside. She knew it was the desire for a closer and more intimate bond with him.

It took her about fifteen minutes to find the dirty and revolting bathroom, use it, wash up, and return with a calmer mood. Not that a full bladder had anything to do with her attitude. Skeptically contemplating, '_Well maybe_.'

Noting that he was done and presently fastening up his pants, she felt even better, at least more comfortable. Although she didn't mind patching up his war wounds and she also didn't mind him being so scantily clad as well.

"All done?" she assumed, taking the first aid kit from the floor and turned to set it back in the trunk.

"I guess so. It's not every day…" he trailed off, eventually ending with a perplexed gasp.

She closed the trunk and returned to the side of his car where he clamored out gracelessly. Noticing his incomplete remark and now bewildered attitude, she cocked her head, "It's not every day what?"

"Uhh…" the left corner of his lip twitched. "You- umm… your- wow." He stuttered at a loss of words.

"My what?" she laughed, turning about towards the opposite side of the green camaro.

He took her by the wrist and stopped her. "Holy hell," he muttered without breath.

She ignored his swearing and tugged her hand away from his, continuing to walk around the car when she abruptly jumped at the sensation of a finger drawing a line across her hindquarters. She squealed in shock, whipping around to face him with a raised hand prepared to slap.

"_What are you doing_?!" she screeched, demanding an answer with pink cheeks.

"Saving you the embarrassment," he took a firm but gentle grip to her shaky shoulders and guided her to the driver's door with ease, pointing at the left rear view mirror behind her.

She gazed at the oval mirror and put her hands up in a combination of confusion and frustration. There was nothing unusual about the back of her reflection. More than anything she wanted an explanation for his brash actions and this was leading her nowhere.

He cleared his throat. "Look lower."

With a sigh, she drew her eyes to the mirror once more and her sight wandered lower towards where he had felt her rear end. Then suddenly, her mouth dropped. A good amount of material from the bottom of her skirt was tucked inside the top elastic of her pink frilly panties, exposing her posterior and smooth flesh down until her black thigh high stockings ended. A small squeak slipped from her lips as she quickly took the bunched up bundle of the dark skirt and pulled the rest down, mortified.

Without another word, she zipped around the car and crammed herself inside. Her hands covered her cherry red face as she slumped into the chair as far as possible. She groaned. Nothing could save her from the devastating predicament she was placed in now. A warm tickle crawled across her nose and she felt tears welling. She wanted to disappear, to simply vanish from the face of the earth. But more importantly she just wanted to go home.

As the sound of his door clicked open, she managed to slump even further down the seat. Then his voice came.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said as another odd sound emitted, following his words.

Gwen's ears perked at this. It sounded like he was ripping cloth. Slightly peeking through the cracks of her fingers in curiosity, she found him madly tearing away at the back of his jeans. Much to her surprise, she smirked at the tattered and torn pants. They resembled a lot like cowboy chaps now.

He shook his hips a little and smiled goofily. "I'll wear these tomorrow."

Her hands dropped and she felt herself relax. His attempt to comfort her was an obvious success. And to Kevin's avail, she let out a small but audible giggle.

She raised herself up, confidence regained, and smiled politely saying, "Thanks, pervert."

* * *

**D'aww, wasn't that sweet of Kevin? Yeah, totally. Ha. And can you believe that I actually involved alien action in this chapter? Me neither. I just can't really understand how much thrashing these characters can endure throughout the series and come out virtually unscathed each and every time. So I enforced reality into my drabble and this beauty came out. And no, I have no idea if Gwen really wears thigh highs instead of those nagging stockings that pull up to your waist. Who knows? Ha, maybe Kevin does XD**

**Alrighty, I wanted to clear up a few questions that you guys have been tossing around via-review or personal message. **_**No**_**, I won't be continuing the last two chapters as a "sequel" or anything. Like my summary states, these are drabbles, not a story. And **_**yes**_** I will have much more to come following this chapter. I know it seems like I take forever and I'm really sorry about that. Truth be told I have soooo many ideas up my sleeve it's insane. It's just the very little time I have to write them is what's killing me.**

**So to keep you guys on the edges of your seats, I'll give you a little hint as to the theme of my next chapter. **

_**Cough, it involves my favorite holiday, cough**_**. **

**Thank you so much for all of your awesome responses! All opinions are welcome!**


	5. Dare You Double Scare You

**Egad! It's been a while huh? I'm currently juggling school, two jobs -the newest being an actor for a haunted attraction-, and not to forget friends and family. I cannot promise you faster updates but I will promise you updates in general. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time!**

**Disclaimer: I cannot believe that I haven't done this already; I won't be surprised if anybody sues my ass. Well –ahem– I do not in any way shape or form own Ben 10, Marlboro, Top Hat, Eve 6, The Matrix, Alien, Enchanted, Combichrist, and so on so forth. But what I **_**do**_** own are the stories I have personally put together for your entertainment. Any other person or place I do not include in the above are purely made up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"For the last time Tennyson, I am _not_ going to dress up like a lame ass and frolic around the neighborhood trick or treating with you," Kevin scoffed.

Ben's shoulders hunkered over with defeat. The older boy had been wiping down and waxing his precious car for a full hour now since he had washed it. The crisp aroma of pumpkins, candy –and for lack of a better word– fall air, wafted in a teasing manner to and fro beneath his nostrils. This only intensified Benjamin Tennyson's determination to convince him otherwise. He ripped the white cloth from his hands and tossed it to the asphalt in a bitter fit of frustration, now snaring his full attention.

"Oh come on Kevin, its Halloween! You of all people should enjoy this holiday," the brunet whined.

He stood up, grimly glowering down at the shorter teen, "What are you trying to imply, shrimp?"

"N-Nothing," he stuttered, "And I'd hate to burst your bubble but we're not trick or treating. Julie invited us to her Halloween party. I thought you liked parties?"

"Yeah," he said, retrieving the dirty rag from the floor and chucked it into the trunk, "I like going to parties when you're not included." He emphasized you're to an obvious extant that slightly offended Ben.

Kevin turned and placed the remaining can of wax into the trunk as well, shutting it closed as he headed for the drivers side where Ben wedged himself as a human blockade in front of the door and added in a sing song fashion, "Gwen will be there."

He glared down at the persistent and less he forget annoying fifteen year old in front of him, a smirk plastered across his goofy looking face. Not quite understanding how he ever befriended him as a child, he sighed with an obvious tone of regret, "Alright I'll go. But not in costume."

As expected, Ben frowned. "Aw that's no fun, Kevin. You have to! Gwen will be dressed up for it too."

He winced. It seemed that Ben wasn't as much of a half wit as he assumed him to be. He finally found his weak spot, _Gwen_. He really had to find his way around that later. Horrible and embarrassing things could ensue if he continued at this rate. He shuddered at the horrible and unearthly possibilities.

"I don't have a costume, Tennyson and its Halloween. Are you really that stupid to think the stores will be stocked full of them today?"

"I know a place!" he proclaimed dashing around the older one's muscular physique and opened the door, pushing him into the driver's seat and rushed over to the passengers, "And it has the perfect character for you too!"

Kevin stifled a groan and nothing short of a monotoned _hurray_ as the younger one ecstatically directed him to their destination. An excruciating and agonizing ten minutes dragged on for the dark haired one until they had finally reached a tiny store flanked between two larger ones. They were both more than glad to leave the car and enter the shop labeled, 'Cosplay Galore'. Little bells jingled when they stepped inside and rang once more when the door shut. To Kevin's surprise, it was greatly lacking in costumers and uncomfortably dank.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Kevin asked, letting Ben lead the way.

Much like a ten year old on Christmas morning, Ben wildly rushed up and down the isles in search for attire. He slowed down and answered him loudly, for a less than amused boy tailed him at a slower pace. "Remember when we went to watch Julie's tennis match and you were dead asleep throughout the whole thing?"

He heard him snort. "I haven't had a better nap since."

"_Anyways_," said Ben, shifting his hands through racks of bulging costumes. "After the game, Gwen insisted that I needed to ask Julie out. Which was a total score even though it was a little scary to say the least."

"Point?" Kevin asked dryly, now at his side and looking at nothing in particular.

"The point is that Gwen helped me out with getting together with Julie."

"I don't like where this is going," Ben heard him say as he stuffed his head into one rack of clothes to peek a look at another.

"You know you like her. All I'm doing is giving you a nudge to start off, kind of like she did. Except I won't physically nudge you," he rubbed his arm then suddenly cried out, "Here it is! See! Did I tell you it was perfect for you or what?"

If Kevin's mouth hung open any farther, his jaw would have met the floor. Gawking at the wardrobe Ben had yanked out from the heap of plenty of other better choices. "You've got to be kidding me, Benji boy. I'd rather be dead than be seen wearing this crap."

"Funny you say that because this goes with Gwen's costume." He said teasingly.

The taller one snatched a good grip at his bundled green jacket and assertively jerked him back and forth. "If you ever try to blackmail me using Gwen as an excuse I swear I'll–"

"Got it, yeah, yeah. Just try it on!"

"You're going to hell for this."

* * *

As the boys approached the flashy house decorated with tombstones, jack-o-lanterns, and cobwebs; Kevin suddenly became overwhelmed by a wave of embarrassment and nausea. He picked and pried at his navy blue frock coat with silver embroidered swirls at his chest and beige dress pants. This most certainly was one Halloween to remember. For a second he had the sudden urge to make a mad dash for his car and to leave Ben in the dust but decided against that, Gwen would hardly stand for it. Speaking of Ben, his teeth grinded and forehead wrinkled.

"Explain this to me one more time why you're not in costume and I'm stuck in these medieval dress robes?"

"That's where you're wrong," Ben corrected, reaching inside the folds of his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the familiar silver face mask that had been used by the DNAliens to conceal their identity.

Kevin rolled his eyes and found this nowhere close to being amusing, saying, "Weak."

The younger one frowned a little at first then shrugged the remark off. "I've been tweaking this mask for the past few months. I guarantee you that I'll be the belle of the ball tonight."

Kevin disagreed, "I doubt that."

"Then watch this…" Ben sneered

Pressing the metallic mask softly against the skin of his face, a new disguise quickly took over. It left Kevin in awe and moreover envious. Ben's body took shape to a towering slimy black creature, its spine protruding and rearing down into a swift boney tail. His head had narrowed and elongated, he snarled as his drooling lipless mouth opened to let a smaller set of translucent jaws shoot out and snap inches away from Kevin's bemused face.

He watched him askew, "_Alien_? You're going as _Alien_? Very original, I'm sure you'll sweep Julie off her feet with those dashing good looks."

The morphed version of Ben stood there dumbstruck for a moment to take in his statement then raised a massive clawed hand to scratch at the back of his neck. Guess he hadn't thought out what Julie might think of his monstrous outlook. But he still felt scary and intimidating nonetheless. And wasn't that what this holiday was all about anyhow? Kevin on the downside was furious that Ben could at least get away with looking like a masterpiece. He instead felt much like a disasterpiece.

With nothing else said, they marched onwards to the home bustled with adolescents clad in various types of disguises of the night. And to both Ben and Kevin's disgust, most were girls greatly lacking garments altogether. They both mused in hopes that their crushes wouldn't have the same scandalous ideas about costumes. But a particular group of these flashy dressed girls were talking about something that had taken Kevin's interest; something about a spooky forest nearby being haunted. He mulled over this in curiosity as they entered the house and they were instantaneously greeted by none other than Julie in an attractive but thankfully conservative black witch gown with a laced scarlet sash tied fitfully around her waist and another around the base of her pointed hat.

"Hi Kevin! Umm… who's your friend?" she asked with a curious hesitance.

Before Kevin could slyly answer, the fearsome creature beside him prowled towards her in a ravenous manner. No matter how normal he could try to act, he would still appear ferocious; the cowering people around them were proof. He was a true monstrous sight to say the least.

"It's me, Ben…" he growled sheepishly, "I hope I'm not too frightening for you to look at."

She watched him peculiarly, her dark eyes roaming across his grotesque features. She seemed much more in awe and impressed than anything else. Then suddenly she threw her arms up and around his lanky and lustrous onyx neck, nuzzling her face into the deep cavity of his collar bone. Kevin noticed Ben's body tense and tremble at her touch, he laughed at this.

"Too frightening?" she repeated, "No way! Ben you look _so_ awesome!"

"Really?" he chuckled, "You're a sight for sore eyes yourself, you know."

She flushed profusely and thanked him, gleaming at him girlishly. They continued to talk and left Kevin at the whim of watching them continue to flirt. He wasn't too much of a happy clam because of this then realized… Gwen. He could be with her now flirting –much better of course– as they were.

Silently excusing himself from Ben and Julie's revolting conversation, he parted through the sea of dancing goblins, fairies, and monsters. He scanned the painted faces and cloaked figures with little luck of finding Gwen's distinct features. No fiery red hair with the exception of horned devils and no brilliant green eyes besides other dull ones. No Gwendolyn. The thick blanket of synthetic fog and flashing strobe lights hadn't helped his eyesight much either. There simply wasn't a needle in this particular haystack.

"Going to the ball, prince charming?" a sniggering voice resounded behind him.

He turned and through the haze of smoke he found none other than the weasel-like features of Cash, JT predictably by his side. They were both arrayed in long black leather trench coats meeting their ankles with slick black attires and dark shades concealing their eyes. Kevin mockingly laughed at their poor attempt of intimidation. "Don't get me started, Shaft."

"I'm supposed to be Neo from _The Matrix_, duh," said Cash with a sneer.

JT chimed in soon after. "Even a third grader could recognize us."

The sixteen year old snorted, "Sorry, no one informed me that the chosen one was a pair of geeks with a knack for cheap leather."

He smirked at the instant their mouths fell and when their faces simultaneously scrunched up in fury. Even if Ben had settled the score between those two, Kevin had not, especially with Cash. And at this point nothing felt better than teasing a few dorks, although he'd prefer flirting with Ben's cousin far more. With a strong cackle at his successful vengeance, he started towards the front door. He then grunted absently with no intentions of sticking around if the worthwhile redhead wasn't present.

Then he heard a sour comeback from close behind, "_Pussy_."

The commotion of voices nearby grew hushed and silent as the grave with an occasional gasp and gossiping whispers in hopes for a brawl. The thrumming song Without Emotions thumped at their ears and fired the intensity around the throng of people but everything seemed soundless, surreal between the teenagers. Onlookers waited and watched eagerly. Kevin's pace subsided and his strong fists clenched until knuckles turned white. He would take none of this. So he pivoted fast.

"Say that to my face!"

Cash glared muttering, "Gladly."

"Kevin!" a gentle voice called from a short distance.

As he reluctantly turned again, a flash of pink and red washed over his view before arms enveloped around his torso, familiar and warm arms. His anger was still present but simmered as he glanced over his shoulder and found the dynamic duo smugly parting from the scene. The crowd groaned with one less fight for the night but then quickly went back to dancing and conversing. Slender arms tightened with reassurance just before letting go.

His heart flopped about as he realized it who it was. He shifted his body from hers to gander at the art adorned before him. Gwen smiled bashfully, letting his eyes wander about the eloquent and sheer bubble gum pink dress that fit snug around all the right curves. Her hair was cast down, stray strands flouncing in light curls with pastel pink petals scattered here and there. Swallowing as quiet as possible, he redirected his gaze back to hers when she began to speak.

"Everyone's been telling me that you were here but Julie told me you took off, I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you left, Robert."

His eyes beamed downward and a pang of jealousy prickled at the base of his spine. "_Robert_?"

A thin auburn brow was arched curiously. "Don't you know who you're dressed as?"

He winced. Ben was definitely going to hell for this.

"Like I would know all the details about this prissy guy," he folded his arms stubbornly. "It was your cousin's idea anyhow."

She giggled softly and patted away a small clump of lint in a creased fold on his chest. He watched her for a short moment then turned his head, still slightly fuming from letting the two wannabe bad boys flee from his clutch. She noticed his upset features then sternly cleared her throat.

She added, "I think you look nice."

He mumbled a huffing thank you and her glossy green eyes overlooked her dress, now feeling self-conscious. She couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the night would only bring more awkward and uncomfortable moments between them than usual. She noticed by his stiffening shoulders and dramatically pouting lips that he was having his typical and stubborn "Kevin" fit. Rolling her eyes, she contemplated what to say next. After all, matters would only worsen if her thoughts steered negatively. Approaching his steaming side, she toyed with the silk ribbons fastened beneath her chest and gave out a nervous laugh. He stared at her quizzically.

An interesting subject for conversation quickly entered her mind but left just as quickly as it came. Her smile began to fade into a frown. Why was it so hard to talk to him now? Had she dressed too much for his taste? Perhaps he just didn't like the holiday in general. Whatever the case was, it left her puzzled and shying away from talking. Then suddenly her attention was swiftly stolen by a nearby couple, loudly boasting about the woods behind Julie's place being haunted. She sneered thinking, '_How ridiculous_.' It had to have been the fourth time she's heard that tonight. Then her eyes brightened as if a light switched on behind them.

She closed in on his presence, feeling his heat radiate onto her. Grinning quaintly, she asked, "Do you think that it's true?"

His body slightly jolted at the sudden words that had come from seemingly nowhere. He regained his stiff posture and groaned, "Do I think what's true?"

"You must have heard by now." He shrugged and she became faintly irritated. "The word's been buzzing around like wildfire that the forest behind Julie's place is haunted. What do you think?"

Remembering the ghastly attired girls out front talking about the same thing, he considered this question carefully. Then he fully faced her, resting a fidgeting hand onto his waist. "I think that anyone who believes in that sort of BS is completely full of it."

This statement tugged at her nerves. "So you're saying that you don't believe in ghosts or spirits and that sort of thing?"

"Yeah," he said as a matter of fact. "I look at it the same way I look at magic."

She sucked in a sharp breath of air. The way he had said magic so carelessly had driven her straight over the edge. He knew the way she felt about those sorts of things and yet he still managed to find a way to tease her about it. The nerve he had at times, she just couldn't believe.

"What did you just say?" she asked briskly.

For a moment she discovered a hint of intimidation within the glint of his dark earthy eyes. But it was gone in a second before she could provoke it. He chuckled and then stuffed idle hands into his beige pant pockets. "I'm sorry. Did I push a wrong button, Giselle?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, so you do know what you're talking about. My apologies, I never knew you enjoyed _Enchanted_ as much as I do."

"Why would I watch that?" he retorted quickly, "Besides, I already told you that this was Ben's idea," he was sure that the complexion of his face matched the vibrancy of her hair.

"Don't throw him under the bus," her eyes sharpened in on his, "You're just afraid to admit that ghosts are real, aren't you?!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

Gwen caught herself nagging and quickly sealed her lips. The last thing she needed now, besides proving a point, was to behave immaturely. And as angry as he made her, she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was arguing. Her eyelids drooped and she watched the details of his actions. To her advantage, he hadn't noticed this.

"You think you're so clever just because you think you can do _magic_? I bet you wouldn't even last ten minutes out there."

She bit the bottom of her lip and laughed a little. She could tell that wherever their conversation was leading them, it was bound to bring her something fun. "Are you daring me to go? Don't think I won't because I will –besides– its not like _you'd_ last five minutes," she retorted hastily.

"Oh this is so on," he stubbornly spat, striding to the front door with Gwen fast at his side.

She eventually passed him up, reaching the door first before saying, "Bring it."

"Hey guys!" the sound of Ben's voice called from behind, "I've been looking for you two. I've got an awesome idea! Do you guys want to–"

"NO!" they shouted simultaneously, storming out of the house and leaving the daunting black alien in a perplexed state of confusion.

They left the party without the slightest notion of a backwards glance. The tension of confidence and rivalry between them was thick enough to cut. Lights of civilization eventually faded as they ventured deeper and deeper into the dense and dark brush of the forest. Tempers cooled as did the night. Anger and frustration was slowly becoming anxiety.

Kevin glanced over his left shoulder and found her skittish emerald irises searching the shadows for some form of devilish entity. He snickered to himself at this and turned his head from left to right to rid the cricks in his neck. He knew he had this in the bag. Without a doubt he knew.

Their pace eventually stifled into a halt and Gwen nestled her agitated body down onto a moss enveloped log. Kevin joined her side, resisting a cackle as best he could. There was nothing to be afraid of; he had no reason to fear the silhouettes of the trees or the unknown noises that surrounded them. He had more logical fears, nothing silly like hers. He turned to her and felt almost defensive at how afraid she looked. He felt strange and couldn't shake the feeling off. He felt the need to protect.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Gwen shifted herself close to his side and put her hands over his chest, "What was that?" she whispered into his shoulder with a easily detectable shaky fear in her tone.

He grinned, not caring what made the noise but thanked it for making it. His right arm had slipped around her neck and he rested his chin at the top of her head.

"Don't tell me you're scared already? Is little Gwendolyn afraid of the dark?" he teased.

The startled feeling subsided as her face fell, taking her hands away from his chest and pushed him aside. The thought had been coursing through her mind to use her powers for a makeshift flashlight but as she expected, he would obviously shoot her down for it. She was only kidding herself, an over active imagination was the only one to blame here. Sure aliens existed, but if so then wouldn't monsters too? Her gaze drifted upwards and stared solemnly at the claw-like branches and blackness above, hoping that nothing was looming within it.

Emerald eyes quickly shot downwards and she casually pressed out the creases in her dress as if nothing happened, "Don't be a jerk, Kevin. You heard it too."

"I know," he said with a strong arrogance. "That doesn't mean that I should flinch at every sound that nature makes. We're in a forest, Gwen. Think about it."

Slightly embarrassed, she couldn't think of what to say to counter his remark. She was focused more on the noise she heard. It didn't sound like anything nature would make. It resembled foot steps rustling through the fall leaves and that strangely frightened her.

_Crunch. Crunch. _

Goose bumps sprawled across the flesh of her arms and hairs stood on end. She looked over to Kevin and thankfully realized that he had heard it too. He hadn't appeared as startled as she did but she was certain that he was beginning to become worried. The thought of using her powers coursed again but she resisted it. She'd prefer being scared to death than being called a chicken.

"If that's the sound of nature Kevin, then what the hell did _that_ noise belong to?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, a coyote."

Her face fell again, not convinced at all, "A coyote shuffling through the leaves on two feet? I don't think so."

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The foot steps were much louder this time and sounded much closer. Kevin hadn't minded that she was afraid but also hadn't expected her to be so afraid in order for her to leap into his lap because this is exactly what she did. He watched her nervous features carefully and this time enclosed his arms around her waist and folded his hands together. Whether she was doing this on purpose or not didn't really matter, he was enjoying the attention all too much to care. The need not only to protect but to tease was undeniably strong as well.

He pulled her closer and whispered roughly, "Shall we investigate?"

"W-What?"

Her face turned to his and their noses brushed against each other. Gwen quickly realized the sudden lack of space between them but she took no action to move away, neither did he. They remained like this for a few minutes, glances locked and not daring to break away.

"Shall we investigate?" he asked again, now standing, "C'mon, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. If you get scared you can close your eyes and hold on tight." He took her small hand and squeezed it.

This made her fears seem a little silly now that he had put it that way. For being such a bad boy he wasn't half bad in the sweet talk department. She rolled her eyes for sake of being herself and nodded shyly, not quite believing what she was allowing him to do. Then she figured it was Halloween night, all sorts of things happen that wouldn't usually. So she gave a soft squeeze in return at his warm grip and agreed to play along. Blindly trekking into the distance where the noises were heard, they pursued after whatever it was that had Gwen so startled. Although glad that Kevin was there, Gwen on the downside still thought otherwise about their investigation. But afterall, she was a heroine in some form so to speak. This kept her going. That and the boy beside her.

"Still afraid?" he asked.

She snapped impulsively, "Why should I be?"

"I'm just checking, there's no need to get touchy. Besides, wouldn't you rather talk than let your fears get the better half of your conscience?"

She paused at this then replied quietly, "Why are you being so nice? It's Halloween. I would figure that you'd be toilet papering some innocent old person's house by now or scaring off little kids until they cried or-"

"You really shouldn't be so quick to judge, Gwen. Stereotypes are awfully harsh nowadays."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you think i'm the kind of guy that follows the rebel without a cause streak."

"And you're saying that your not?" she stopped and tore her hand away from his, "Well then you've got a funny way of making me think about you..." her eyes bulged and her fingertips covered her lips, suddenly realizing what she just said and how she said it.

An instant smirk sprawled across his face. "Could you repeat that?"

"Like hell I will! I didn't mean it like that it-it just came out wrong."

"Sure it did," he winked, "Now what exactly do you think about me?"

She huffed. "You're a narcissistic, vulgar, conniving, reckless, ignorant, little brat that thinks he can get away with whatever he wants _whenever_ he wants. It's pathetic and degrading if you ask me."

He ran a hand through his slick gelled back hair, rustling it loose. "Don't forget that you can't get enough of me."

"That too! And another thing-" her mouth gaped and a whirl of butterflies fluttered in her belly. Correcting herself seemed a little useless at this point.

"Kevin two, Gwen zero," he scribbled with an imaginary pencil into the palm of his hand.

"_See _what I mean?! That right there! What else would that be if not being arrogant and pompous?"

He responded curtly, "Flirting."

She pressed her lips together and looked away from him, tonight _really_ wasn't going as she had expected. But then again, nothing was ever predictable when it came to Kevin. And oddly she found that intriguing. It felt like hours had passed being with him. Curious and fun hours. What ever happened to "Time flies when you're having fun"? Perhaps because she never admitted to actually having fun. Whatever the cause was, she could care less. She was happy. That was all that mattered. Just then she felt him approach her from behind. She closed her eyes, deeply inhaling his scent through her nose. She sighed with a smile. He then took her shoulders and swiveled her around to face him. She tilted her view upwards and found him bearing very serious expression that she hadn't quite seen before. It made her pulse quicken and knees tremble.

She waited for him to tell her something but words never came. She didn't mind that. Words simply weren't enough to express the adrenaline and emotions she felt now. His "roguish charm" expressed enough for her. Then suddenly, her heart lept into her throat as she noted that his eyelids fell and he tantalizingly leaned in for a kiss. Swallowing the organ down, she too closed her eyes and ever slowly leaned forwards with lips slightly pushed outward.

_'This is it_' they thought in unison.

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! _

Bodies jolted, eyes shot open, and faces turned to the side where a towering black and oddly shaped figure dashed head-on towards the two teens, screeching and screaming almost loud enough to burst ear drums. Gwendolyn squealed in a fit of shock and terror, shutting her eyes tight and crashing into Kevin, sending them both tumbling to the earth.

"GOT YOU!!" It bellowed inhumanly and maniacally chuckled.

Eyes still closed, Gwen pressed her face hard into Kevin's chest and tucked herself into a ball. He let out groan that stifled into a frustrated growl. She flushed at this and looked to him with a guilty gaze. Expecting him to be upset with her, she noticed that he was glaring at the thing beside them.

"I told you they'd be upset. Check on them, they might be hurt." She heard a softer and more feminine voice say.

Finally summoning a distant courage within, she brought herself to look at the figure and still found the frightening blackness that made her wince. But as her eyes adjusted, she quickly spotted a witches hat upon the figure. Julie? Letting her eyes adjust more, she discovered the_ Alien_ version of Ben snickering with Julie -looking less enthralled- whose arms were latched around his neck and legs linked around his waist in a piggyback position. The witch slinked off the monster and headed for the two huddled against the floor in an 'I'm so sorry' manner.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Ben added sarcastically, pointing to what he found eloping lovers on the ground.

Before Kevin or Julie could respond in any fashion, Gwen sprung up from the boy, hands and eyes ensorcelled by a scorching flame of magenta. Her teeth grinded together and Ben's body twitched.

"BEN TENNYSON! YOU'RE GOING TO HELL AND BACK WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!"

**I know. I know. I torture Ben like mad 8D but are you complaining? Meh. Well I really hope you guys liked this one, Halloween's coming up and I'm psyched about working for my third year as a monster. This sort of let me vent out some scares and such. I personally have somewhat of a forest behind my own home and let me tell you folks, as much as I love the outdoors, it can be pretty darn scary at night. ANYHOW, "Without Emotions" is an awesome techno song by Combichrist, pretty creepy too. Perfect for my favorite season. Check it out. And reviews are oh so lovely!**


End file.
